Spending the Night
by vspepper
Summary: "But what do I tell my dad?" "Tell him you're spending the night."


I don't own Naruto or its characters

 **Warnings: explicit content**

Here is my little naruhina fic I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe it. She was in Naruto's apartment, sitting in Naruto's living room, eating Naruto's food. And to top it off, Naruto was sitting right across from her, smiling happily as he ate his ramen. Slurping noises filled the quiet room as she stared at him, feeling her cheeks heat up. He was so handsome, even when eating so messily. And he was staring _right back at her._

He finished the noodles and tilted the bowl to drink the broth. Hinata watched his Adam's apple bob as he drank. He placed the bowl down gently and smiled at her, before looking down at her bowl, then up at her again. "You haven't even touched your ramen, Hinata. Are you not hungry?" he asked slightly concerned. She was pulled out of her thoughts and her eyes widened a bit at the look on his face. "O-Oh, no I'm fine. I was just waiting for it cool down." She picked up her chopsticks and stuck them into the bowl of noodles and picked some up.

They were cold now, but she wouldn't let him know that. She slurped up the noodles as quickly as she could, trying not to meet his eyes. This wasn't the most flattering of things, her sucking noodles into her mouth and trying to chew them as quick as possible. He smiled at her and even let out a small laugh. "You look so cute when you eat, Hinata," he said cheerfully. His compliment caught her off guard and she sucked too hard on the noodles, and began to cough violently. She desperately reached for her napkin to spit out the noodles and stop her coughing. Naruto had bolted to her side and had one hand on her back, and the other on her side.

"Whoa, are you okay?" She nodded and he stoked her hair soothingly, making her face heat up. He was so close to her right now, she could feel his breath on her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine. Her coughing had become less violent, but still rattled through her as she tried to apologize. Naruto shook his head and told her there was no need to apologize.

"Here, drink this." He lifted her glass of water from the table to her lips, placing the rim gently on her bottom lip and tilting the glass when she opened her mouth. The hand that had been stroking her hair was now tucking it behind her ears gently and her she could feel her blush grow.

 _So close, he's so close!_ She screamed internally. She gratefully gulped down the water, trying to create some distance between their bodies. Her shoulder and side were pressed against him, and it seemed that every time she inched away, he pulled her closer. She drank the water until the glass was empty and he placed it back down on the table gently. He cradled her body into his and lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Are you alright?" Her heart was racing, he was so close, even closer than before.

He didn't seem bothered by their proximity, after all, they were dating now. But Hinata couldn't stop herself from screaming in her head. Her cheeks were on fire and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Y-Yes. I'm fine," she stammered, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. But the more she wiggled, the more her body turned and now her chest was pressed against his.

Hinata felt like she was going to explode. Here she was, in Naruto's house, sitting on Naruto's floor in Naruto's living room, pressed up against Naruto's hard chest. She could have died right there, completely happy. She looked up into his eyes and saw concern and a cloudiness she had never seen before. "Are you okay, you look really hot- I mean feel really hot!" he corrected, growing a blush of his own. She took a deep breath, unaware that the action pressed her chest harder onto his. He let out a groan and quickly tried to mask it by clearing his throat. Naruto felt terrible for the many lewd thoughts running through his mind at the moment, with her pressed against him like this. Hinata was probably feeling ill, and was innocently holding onto him, and he was thinking of such vulgar things.

He cleared his throat again and hunched his shoulders, effectively pulling his chest from her soft mounds. He could hear Kurama's voice screaming _"What the fuck! Just do it!"_ in the back of his mind. He responded simply to him with a "No, she deserves more than that." Though, he couldn't deny that having her pressed against him like that made his body heat up, and make him ache for more contact.

He watched Hinata draw her bottom lip in her mouth and sink her teeth into it. The small action had him spiraling, thinking of all the things he could do to get her to do that again. He felt his chakra flare in his stomach and knew that he was slowly losing control. The way she was looking at him, the way she was biting her lip, her labored breaths, he knew was going to lose it if he didn't do something _now._

He scooted away from her, trying to make his action seem as nonchalant as possible, giving her a smile and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "What do you say we watch a movie?" He asked anxiously. She seemed a little surprised and the slightest bit disappointed, but then smiled and nodded. "That would be nice. B-But, I have to be home before ten. My father was really upset about extending my curfew." Naruto nodded, acknowledging her request.

"Okay, then we'll just watch half of it, and finish it tomorrow," he said cheerfully, helping her onto her feet and over to the sofa. Internally battling Kurama's constant yelling of " _Just fuck her on the couch! You have time!"_ Naruto refused, criticizing Kurama for being so crude. The fox grumbled something about Naruto being too old now to be playing games with girls like this, but Naruto ignored him.

Naruto didn't know what movie was left in there, he hadn't watched a movie since his old team met up at his place for movie night, which had been a couple weeks ago. He thought nothing of it, and simply pressed play.

The movie began playing and they cuddled peacefully. Her arms were wrapped around him and her head was on his chest. He played with her long, silky hair. Subtly bringing a lock to his nose and breathing in her scent. She smelled sweet and it made him feel warm. He nuzzled the top of her head so he could smell more of her without seeming like a complete weirdo. Hinata made a happy sound and it made his heart skip a beat.

Kurama's voice roared back into his mind. _"See! She's into you! Come on, just flip her over and get to work!"_ Nartuo refused again, saying Hinata deserved better than that and that he couldn't think of doing such a thing to her.

 _"_ _Well, here let me help you think about it then."_ Kurama flooded Naruto's mind with the most lewd images of Hinata. Images of her bent over, in between his legs, him in between her legs, and many more. Naruto screamed at him to stop, feeling his chakra flaring again, his grip on her shoulder tightening. Hinata looked up at him with a concerned look. "Naruto?" she questioned.

 _"_ _Oh yeah, think of her saying that too. Maybe saying it like this - ,"_ Naruto closed his eyes, trying to block out the sights and sounds of his own mind. He felt his control slipping away from him again, and was worried about what would happen next. He had to send her home, before he completely lost it. "Hinata, I think it might be time for you to go home. You have training in the morning and it's already nine-twenty." He shifted his body suspiciously, trying to get the blood back to his brain.

She looked at him a little worriedly, before nodding slowly with a slightly disappointed expression. He felt like shit for abruptly telling her to go home, but it was for her own sake really. She rose from the sofa and began picking up her stuff from the floor, bending down to pick up her bag and coat. Naruto felt his hips jerk at the sight of her bending over, and heard Kurama scream in success.

 _"_ _You're losing it buddy, I can sense it. Better hurry up, or it's gonna be my turn! Whether you like it or not!"_ Naruto gulped audibly and nearly threw himself on the floor to help her pick up her things. "H-Here, let me help you!" Naruto hurriedly grabbed her things in one sweeping motion in his arms and shoved his arms out for her to take them. She blinked at him, clearly confused, before taking her things and smiling.

'T-Thank you, Naruto." He was acting so strange. Was he upset with her? His breathing was deep and labored, and his face was flushed, like he'd just ran laps around the city. They stood there, staring at each other in silence, neither really knowing what to do. Naruto was still trying to fight off Kurama, who seemed to have complete control of his eyes now. They dragged up and down her body, analyzing everything against his will. Kurama made comments about how _damn fine_ she was and how _she'd really grown into herself "if you know what I mean"._

He was the first to move, putting his arms gently on her shoulders and helping her to the door. They said nothing, and were again facing each other in silence again, her back against the door.

 _"_ _That top really shows off the good stuff, wow. I bet they're soft too. And those shorts, really making it hard to keep it cool huh? You think those thighs are soft as those breasts?"_ Naruto screamed internally, asking the fox how he'd even know. _"Let's find out together, then!"_ Naruto yelled his refusal, and the fox retreated, or so it seemed.

"Thanks so much for coming over, Hinata. Next time I'll take you out somewhere instead of just staying home." Hinata gave him a sweet smile and laced one of her hands in his. "It's okay. I like being alone with you." Kurama yelled but was quickly silenced. He reached for her and brought her into a hug. Hinata hadn't been ready and didn't have time to pull her hips back. She let out a small squeak when she felt Naruto's semi hardness press against her thigh. She tried stepping back, but she was against the door and all she ended up doing was moving in a way that caused friction and both of them groaned.

 _"_ _That's it! You had your chance! See you later!"_ The thread that been holding Naruto's resolve together snapped and he could only watch as Kurama took over. He pushed Hinata further against the door, moving the hair that covered her neck out of the way to whisper in her ear. Hinata was startled by Naruto's sudden change, letting out another squeal when she was pushed harder against the door.

"You smell so good, Hinata." His voice was deeper and huskier than before, and sent a shiver down her spine. "N-Naruto," she stammered, gasping when she felt him suck on the spot below her ear. He moaned against her neck, moving his hips to get that sweet friction again. Hinata's mind wasn't functioning right, and she couldn't think straight. " _What's gotten into him?"_ she wondered. He'd changed so suddenly from wanting her to leave to having her pinned against the door, sucking her neck and pushing their hips together. She let out a moan when he found her pulse point and nibbled on it.

"I want you so bad, Hinata." He groaned at the end, as if to emphasize his desire. She inhaled a staggered breath when he pushed his now hard length against her center through her shorts. Her body was alive and pulsing, making her feel lost in his movements. "N-Naruto, I…" she couldn't get the words out as he sucked on her collarbone.

 _"_ _H-He wants me, he wants me too,"_ she thought ecstatically. She relaxed her body into his, and he nearly lifted her legs from floor with how he was grinding into her. "You're so warm and so soft," he said against her flesh. "Are you soft everywhere?" Hinata's eyes widened at the question, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. Naruto let out a low rumbling laugh. "I bet you feel like silk all over, and velvety inside."

He leaned in and his lips hovered above hers, as if tempting her. One hand cupping her face and the other resting right above the hem of her shorts. "Do you feel like velvet inside, Hinata?" he asked darkly. "I-I don't know, Naruto," she managed to stutter out. Naruto grinned and hoisted her legs up, holding them up and apart. "Let's find out then." His lips inched closer to hers and she was only thinking one thing. _"So close, he's so close! Our lips are so close!"_ It seemed like an eternity before his lips finally pressed firmly to hers, pushing them apart with his tongue. She moaned when his tongue swiped across hers, and moved hers in response.

Their tongues tangled and caressed each other, eliciting more soft moans from her. _"See. She's really into it,"_ Kurama bragged. "Stop it! She's not ready for this step yet," Naruto barked. _"She feels ready to me. I can feel how damp she is through her –,"_ Kurama was yanked back into the recess of Naruto's mind, where he belonged right now. He complained but was silenced. Naruto pulled his mouth from Hinata's and gently placed her feet back on the floor.

He scrambled to unlock and open his door, holding it open for her and standing behind it strategically, so that she wouldn't see the tent in his pants. He laughed nervously. "Hehe, thanks so much for coming over Hinata, it was nice hanging out. I'll see you tomorrow or something, haha. Good night!" he said quickly.

Hinata looked absolutely confused, and stood there staring at him. Her lips throbbed and the rest of her body was on fire, some parts becoming sticking in preparation. "W-What are you doing just standing there? You have to get home or your father will be upset. And we wouldn't want that would we?!" Hinata was still, but then nodded her agreement, slowly making her way out. She leaned over to see his face from the threshold. "Good night, Naruto. I-I love…loved the ramen!" He nodded and leaned in to give her the quickest peck before closing the door.

Once it was closed, he pressed his back to it and slid to the floor, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fuck you," he said to Kurama. _"What? You know, you are so ungrateful. I was helping you!"_ Naruto rolled his eyes. "All you did was scare her. Did you see how wide her eyes were? She's probably gonna go home and cry. You violated her." _"Now that's just mean, you and I both know she would have said stop if she was uncomfortable."_ Naruto bitterly gave him that victory. _"I think you're just mad that I made her moan, and you didn't. You're so transparent."_ Naruto's anger flared, not because of what was said, but the fact that it was partly true. "No. I'm mad that you didn't even ask her if she was ready!"

 _"_ _She sounded ready to me."_ "I hate you so much sometimes." Naruto sat with his back to the door, his legs apart as he stared shamefully at his erection. Kurama had gone quiet for a few moments, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he started talking again.

 _"_ _I got my answer though. Well, half of it."_

"What?"

 _"_ _Didn't you feel it?"_

"Feel what?" Kurama chuckled. _"Her mouth. It felt like velvet didn't it?"_ Naruto's member throbbed and he cursed at Kurama, before admitting to himself that yes, it absolutely did.

* * *

Hinata walked slowly back to her house, the night air cooling her heated skin. Her mind was still reeling, trying to put all the pieces together and make sense of them. Everything was so quick that she was left asking herself _"what just happened?"_ Konoha was still bustling even though most of the shops and restaurants were closed. The clubs were open though, and she could hear the loud bass of the music thumping as she walked by. She looked at the crowd and the excitement on all of their faces.

She passed by, waving when she saw familiar faces waiting in line outside, and finally made it to her house at 9:45. She opened the door quietly and slipped off her shoes, trying to make as little noise as possible as to not wake her family. She turned on the small hallway light as she made her way to her room, still thinking about how odd Naruto had been. She entered her room quietly, but not before turning off the hallway light, so her parents wouldn't be disturbed.

She plopped down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. Nothing made sense, from start to end it was all confusing. Telling her to go home, then telling her how much he wanted her, then telling her to go home again, it just didn't make sense. Hinata fidgeted on her back, the ghosts of his ministrations still making her skin tingle. Trying to figure things out meant she had to remember them, but remembering was only making her heat up again, a specific question making her thighs clench in anticipation of nothing, since she was alone.

 _Do you feel like velvet inside?_ God, she hoped so, if that meant him touching her like that more often.

The way he said it had made her nearly faint. His voice was low and husky, his mouth hovering _so close_ to hers, and the look in his eyes had made her grateful that he had been holding her up, or she would have collapsed. "Nartuo," she said to herself, one of her hands hovering above the hem of her shorts like his had. _"I want you so bad."_ She'd dreamed of him saying those words to her for years. He'd been the one to spark her sexual awakening, and since then she had always had those types of dreams. Waking her up in the middle of the night or early morning, leaving her hot all over and completely unsatisfied, like she was now.

She glanced at the knob on her door to make sure it was locked, and proceeded with what she'd done many times before. She scooted up on her bed so that her shoulders rested on her pillows, wiggling out of her bottoms and gently dropping them off the side of her bed. She bent her legs up and spread them a modest distance, just enough to fit her wrist.

She sighed when her finger traced her slit, feeling slightly embarrassed for how damp she was. Though, she knew it couldn't be helped. He had this effect on her, whether he knew it or not. She pressed her other hand on her mouth to suppress the gasp that came forth when she inserted a digit. "Do you really want me, Naruto?" she murmured against her palm as she worked a finger inside herself.

"I hope you meant that." She gasped again when she found the spot that she'd been searching for and added another finger. Slithering her other hand down to press the sensitive bud that had been neglected. She made a strained "hnn" noise as she drew small circles on the nub while working her fingers in and out of herself. "N-Naruto," she mewled. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the feeling of him pressed against her, kissing her and grinding on her.

Pressure built in her belly, and she arched as she began to tingle everywhere. "N-Naruto. I want you, too." Her breathing was staggered and she was right at the edge. Her fingers worked faster but still gentle and with a few more pumps, she was pushed over the edge with a strained cry. Her legs trembled as hot rushes of electricity ran through her, panting heavily to catch her breath.

Hinata slid down so that her head rested on the pillows, she was relieved, but not satisfied. She'd have to clean herself up before going to bed, but she wanted to savor the feeling of her climax. She wrapped her arms around her body and closed her eyes, imaging it was him holding her. "Oh, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto stood in his shower, palms pressed to the wall as he looked between his legs. He'd reached a mediocre climax that seemed to help for now, but he would have to find a way to think about something else or he'd be up all night. His shower was quick after he washed away the evidence of his frustration, and threw himself face first onto his bed after he'd dried himself. He'd been texting Sai, trying to get his mind off Hinata, and it had been working for the most part. It beeped, telling him he'd received a response.

Naruto reached for his phone and began typing his message, then waited a few minutes to respond. After about an hour of texting back and forth, Naruto felt himself growing tired, and bid Sai goodnight with a Z emoji and put his phone on his nigh stand. Grateful that Sai had still been awake to text him back and send lame jokes back and forth. He sighed, rolling over and staring out of his window. He didn't know how he was going to approach Hinata after this. Yes, they were "together" now, but that didn't mean they were ready for this step. Well, he knew he was, but he didn't know if she was and he didn't want to push her.

He'd wait until she was ready, even if that meant waiting for years. Naruto fell asleep easily, his mental state wearing him out rather efficiently. It was earlier than he usually went to bed, but tomorrow was going to be rough, so might as well get a good night's sleep.

The morning sun blazed through Naruto's curtains, making him roll over with a groan as he pulled them carelessly together. He let out a huff, upset that now he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Once he was up, he was up. He rolled onto his back, pulling his pillow onto his face to block out the sun that still shined through his thin curtains. He'd slept horribly last night, waking up what seemed like every two hours with his loins aching painfully.

He'd go back to sleep only to be woken up, his body not letting him forget its needs. He sighed against the pillow pressed to his face, feeling his member twitch as if it knew he was thinking about it. Kurama was silent, probably knowing Naruto didn't want to hear his voice at all right now.

He also probably knew that it was his fault that Hinata and her moans haunted his dreams all last night. Naruto kicked off his sheets angrily, his body too hot underneath them. He growled into the pillow in frustration, legs shifting and toes curling, a tip he'd learned from Kakashi when he gave him advice on how to get rid of embarrassing erections. But it didn't work, because those erections had been half soft most of the time, and this one was solid and determined. Definitely not going away with mind over matter or simple flexing.

He just could not stop the thoughts, and how his imagination took them and ran. It started off with just remembering, then it morphed and twisted into full blown fantasies. No longer just flashing images, but extended scenes playing out in his mind. The one that got the biggest reaction from his body was the one that woke him up at two in the morning.

She was on his bed by herself, on her knees. A pillow, his pillow, between her thighs as she rolled her hips into it. She groped and fondled her breasts, her head tilting back. He saw a wet spot forming on the pillow, and heard her moaning and gasping. _"Oh, Naruto! Please! Please touch me, Naruto!"_ Right before she's reach her climax, he'd wake up.

Naruto released another angry growl into the pillow covering his face. He couldn't take this anymore. He'd have to do something about this. He wanted Hinata badly and painfully, but didn't want to scare her off by brazenly telling her. He sighed, telling himself to at least try to go back to sleep for a few more hours and then later call Kakashi for advice. He'd know what to do.

* * *

Hinata sipped her tea gratefully, happy that it was easing the headache she had from not getting enough sleep. "I hope it's not too hot," Sakura said cheerfully. Hinata shook her head. "It's great, Sakura. Thank you." Sakura smiled, then leaned over to yell at Ino who was in the kitchen, preparing snacks. They usually met at Sakura's place, but since she'd had an argument with her parents earlier, she'd asked them if they were okay with meeting at Ino's instead. They all agreed, and now sat in the lounge area sipping their tea. Ino brought the snacks to the small coffee table and sat down on the floor with them.

Ino and Sakura bickered back and forth for a few seconds, before giving up and changing the subject. "So, Hinata. How did your date with Naruto go last night?" Ino asked as she popped a donut ball into her mouth. Hinata froze, the tea cup poised at her lips. Her face became pink and she could feel heat flare up in her.

"Uhm. I-It was good," she stammered. The girls across from her quirked their eyebrows. "Just good?" Sakura prodded. "Mhm," Hinata hummed nervously, sipping her tea with shaky hands. Sakura and Ino exchanged glances, smirks growing on their faces. "If it was just good, why are you blushing so much?" Ino asked. Hinata froze again, eyes wide as she felt cornered. The two girls shared a squeal before scooting to her side of the table. "Tell us what happened! We need to know!" Ino said excitedly.

"U-Uhm, I -,"

"Did you guys make out?" Sakura interrupted. Hinata felt her blush grow down her neck and Sakura gasped. "You guys made out!" Ino let out an eep sound and clapped her hands together. "Was he a good kisser?" Ino asked.

"I-I, yes."

"What else happened?" Sakura jumped it excitedly. Hinata felt a rush of heat flow through her at the memory of Naruto's body pressing her against the door. She cleared her throat nervously. "A-And then we watched a movie."

"Did you guys kiss during the movie?"

"Did you guys watch it at his place?" Hinata couldn't keep track of who was talking now, and was starting to feel overwhelmed by the barrage of questions.

"Did he use tongue?"

"Did he feel you up?"

"Were you cuddling?"

"What position were you guys in?"

"Does he make noises when kisses?"

They prodded for almost half an hour for more details, and eventually Hinata ended up telling them everything, with her cheeks flushed and feeling lightheaded. Just remembering his movements and words was making her pulse race.

They stared at her in complete disbelief. Hinata shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, looking at her hands. Her friends were quiet before Ino finally spoke. "Wait so, Naruto… _dorky_ Naruto, did all those things?" Hinata nodded shyly. Ino sat back, her shoulders pressing against the bottom of the sofa. Her mouth still open in awe. "And then he just told you to leave, after all that?" Hinata shifted again, afraid she'd portrayed Naruto in a bad light. "N-No, he didn't _tell_ me to. He said that I should, because it was already close to my curfew, and he didn't want me getting in trouble."

"So he told you to leave?" Ino repeated. She shook her head but Ino nodded hers as if agreeing with herself.

Hinata looked over at Sakura, who was seething silently. "Sakura, are you alright?" she asked gently. Sakura made a growling noise, before bursting with a yell. "That dick! How could he do that, and then just tell you to leave!? Doesn't he know how lucky he is!?" Hinata leaned away from her angry friend, her mouth opening to protest, but she was cut off by Sakura. "He should have been worshipping you! But he had the nerve to tell you to leave! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Hinata rushed to explain everything, feeling as though she described everything all wrong and painted Naruto to be some lecher that wouldn't even pay for cab fare. "N-No, it's okay. I wanted to go home too!" she protested gently. That was a lie, but she wouldn't let them know that. "I-It was late, and I was tired, and I didn't want him to feel pressured to have me stay with him. A-Also…"

The girls leaned in as her voice lowered. "I don't know if I would have been able to control myself," she said almost inaudibly. "What?" they both said. Hinata shifted and cleared her throat again, before repeating herself in a louder voice. Her cheeks were hot and her heart was pounding against her sternum with such force she'd thought it would bruise. "Wait, Hinata, are you saying you're _ready for that_?" Ino asked. Her voice was playful but held concern in it as well.

Hinata looked away, feeling ashamed for some reason. "I-I don't know. I just know that, if he would have asked me to, I wouldn't have said no." Hinata reached for her tea which had grown cold, and drank it nervously. Trying to wet her mouth that had gone dry. Sakura had calmed down by now and was looking at Hinata with the same expression as Ino. An odd mix of concern, amazement, and what could be considered pride plastered their faces.

"Well," Sakura finally said. "Do you really want to? With him?" Hinata nodded, still averting her eyes. Sakura reached out for Hinata's hand and grasped it gently, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Are you sure?" She asked again. Hinata stammered out her confirmation, finally meeting Sakura's eyes. "I-I just...," she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know how to ask without seeming like a pervert." Both of the girls let out sympathetic sighs. "Hinata, he won't think you're a pervert. It's normal for people who are together to do these things," Ino reassured her. Hinata's blush only darkened. "I have an idea. We'll help you tell him!" Sakura said cheerfully. Ino snorted. "It's not like we're going to be in the room with her, Sakura," Ino criticized.

Sakura shot her a mean look. "Of course we're not! I mean we can write something down and she can text it to him." She looked back at Hinata who was staring at her teacup. "So what do you say?" Hinata twiddled her fingers together, before giving a quiet yes.

* * *

Naruto kicked off his sandals lazily as he walked into his apartment. His meeting with Kakashi didn't really help. _"Just ask her,"_ he'd said. The problem was, he couldn't just ask Hinata. She was sweet and innocent, he'd feel like he was violating her just by asking. He threw himself onto his bed, sighing in frustration. Why did the universe seem to hate him? His phone beeped and he lifted his head lazily. It was probably Kakashi with some encouraging words. He picked it up and swiped to unlock it.

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw it was Hinata. A cold feeling welled up inside him and he was scared to open the message. What if she was breaking up with him? What if she was telling him she couldn't be with a pervert like him? He cursed Kurama, who meekly apologized. Naruto took a deep breath, and opened the message.

 _"_ _I hope I'm not texting you at a bad time. I just wanted to say that I had a really, really good time last night. When I come over tonight, do you think we can do that again? I really liked how you kissed me and…"_

The message just dropped off, but Naruto knew what it meant. He sat up, staring at his phone screen. Was this real? He had to be dreaming! What can he even say to this!? _"I told you so!"_ Kurama yelled. Naruto didn't pay attention, he was trying to find a way to respond. _"Tell her to come over right now!"_ Naruto was surprised his phone didn't slip out of his hands with how much they were sweating. Naruto sent his response and stared at the screen in apprehension.

 _"_ _Sure! Come over whenever! I'll leave the door unlocked for you."_

Hinata jumped when her phone chirped, her hands shook slightly as she opened the message. She wasn't able to type the rest of the message Sakura had written down for her, as it was too embarrassing, but she hoped that it was clear enough. She nervously read the text over and over to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks.

Her eyes widened. She had to press her hand to her mouth to suppress her squeak.

 _"_ _Okay, I should be over in a little bit,"_ she sent back.

She looked at the time on her phone, and rushed to go get ready. It was already six in the evening, and her father wasn't going to negotiate past nine again, so she had to hurry. She took a quick shower, searched for an outfit, and spent the rest of her time on her hair, since Naruto seemed to really like it. Her hands shook and made it hard to get the brush through her hair. Once that was done, she scribbled a note quickly to her family to let them know where she would be. Her hands were still shaking when she locked the front door, and she had to take several deep breaths just to calm them.

Her phone chirped again in her bag and she fished for it hastily. She missed her password from her shaking hands, and finally got it on the third try. She had received two messages at once. One from Sakura and the other from Naruto. She opened his first. Her eyes scanned the text message and she nearly screamed and fainted at the same time. She thought her heart couldn't beat any faster, but it turned out she was wrong.

 _"_ _I'm so ready for you, and for this. I've waited for this for so long. I want you so much. Please come over soon. I don't think I can control myself much longer."_

She opened Sakura's and smiled at her friend's support.

 _"_ _Good luck tonight! I know you are a smart girl and make good decisions, so I don't have to worry. But if he does anything wrong, I'll kick his ass!"_ Hinata giggled at the multiple heart emoticons before stuffing the phone back into her bag.

Naruto hadn't even looked at the message when he sent it. He just forwarded what Kakashi sent him and hoped that it didn't sound too cheesy. He took a deep breath, pacing back and forth in his room. He seemed to be finding flaws with everything and began fixing everything he saw. First it was his sheets, so changed them. Then it was his floor, so vacuumed. Lastly, it was his entire kitchen, and he could have broken a record with how fast he cleaned it.

He wrung his hands, he hadn't been this nervous about anything in years. He forced himself to sit down on the sofa and wait for her. She only lived about twenty minutes away, and hopefully she was already on her way. Naruto tapped his foot, tried to position himself in a "sexy" sitting position but went back to his normal position after feeling too ridiculous.

Time seemed to be crawling at snail's pace and he contemplated texting her and backing out. But as soon as he stood up he heard his doorknob jostle and froze, staring at the door. The door was pushed slightly ajar and he could only see half her face as she looked in. "N-Naruto? Are you home?" Her voice was so low he was surprised he heard her. He gulped before answering a little too loud. "Yeah, I'm over here Hinata." He waved as if she could see him, and watched her open the door fully to look around. She looked left to right before their eyes met and she drew in a breath.

Hinata gave him a nervous smile as she entered, closing the door quietly and locking it. "How was your day?" he stammered, watching her taking off her sandals. Even though she only bent down slightly, but her shirt was loose at the collar and see straight down to her navel. He thought he was going pass out from how fast his blood rushed south. _"You think you can handle this without me?"_ Kurama teased. Naruto ignored him, too entranced with the creamy mounds that were tempting him. He didn't even hear her answer, his mind completely focused on her breasts.

They looked so soft and full, remembering how they felt against his chest sent a soft shock to his manhood. She hung her purse on his coatrack and slowly walked towards him. Taking every step cautiously like she was walking on hot coals. He forced himself to move, meeting her right in the middle of his living room. They stared at each other in a tense, yet expecting silence. He could see his own nervousness reflected back at him in her eyes, and was relieved he wasn't the only one.

"Hey," he finally said. "Hi," she said back softly. She looked down her feet and fidgeted nervously. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to speak. "You look beautiful," he said, bringing a hand up to cup her face. Her cheeks were warm and he could see a pink flush start to form. Hinata let out what sounded like a staggered squeak, screaming internally. "T-Thank you, Naruto." He gently titled her head up so their eyes met. She looked nervous, but determined. His thumb slowly caressed her cheek, making tender stroking motions.

He took a slow step closer, testing to make sure she didn't step away. She stayed rooted and he took another step. His thumb continued to caress lower and lower on her cheek at a mutually agonizing pace. The edge of his thumb finally touched the corner of her mouth and stilled for a second, gauging her reaction. When she didn't move away he stepped closer and continued caressing her face. With each swipe his thumb touched more and more of her soft mouth. It started at the farthest corner, and was now slowly dragging to the center.

Her lips parted in what felt like instinct and his thumb stopped right underneath her cupid's bow. The tension around them seemed to be alive and vibrating. Neither could think of what to do, and subconscious movement took over. He stepped closer, nothing more than an inch left between their bodies. Slowly and experimentally, he pushed the tip of his thumb between her parted lips, stopping when his first knuckle felt her teeth.

There was a moment of hesitation, before her tongue finally gave the pad of his thumb an inviting lick, urging it further. He took the invitation and pushed his thumb in until it was enveloped by her warm mouth. They were still again, but only for a second. She closed her lips around his thumb and gave it a gentle suck.

The pressure her mouth caused seemed to pull both of them back down into rational thought and Naruto quickly withdrew his thumb from her mouth and Hinata's blush became darker. Though, something about this was different now. Normally, she would have apologized and he would have immediately changed the subject, but this time they just stood still, taking shaky breaths. It was Hinata who took a step, finally closing the gap between them.

They both took a deep breath at the shock that ran through both of them when their bodies touched. Despite the layer of clothing that blocked their skin from touching, they could both still feel each other. Hinata felt the hard muscle of Naruto's chest and stomach and he felt the softness of her breasts against him. The hand that had been on her cheek was now suspended a few centimeters away from it, and his other hand hovered above her lower back.

He searched in her eyes for a cue and she did the same. Neither found any hint, but did find one thing. They shared a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. It was certain and unwavering. Patient but eager, it was easier to discern. _I want this. I want you._ Once they both seemed to recognize it, they moved simultaneously. She took another step, wedging a thigh between his legs, and brought both hands down to her lower back and pushed, effectively pressing them even closer together.

"Hinata,"

"Naruto," They both said each other's name, but not really to call one another. Mostly just to say it, and get familiar with it. The lack of progress was killing Naruto, and he didn't think he could take anymore. Everything about her was tempting. Her petite frame, her silky hair, but most importantly (at least right now) was her full and parted lips. He wanted to kiss her badly, and by the way she was slowly leaning in and closing her eyes, she did too. Her mouth was getting closer and closer, and was now close enough for him to feel her breath tickle his lips. Her lips finally touched his, almost hovering above them but very much on them. The soft sensation made them tingle and he couldn't take it anymore.

Not only had she initiated the kiss, but her hands were in his hair, as if pleading for him to reciprocate. He acted accordingly and pressed his lips firmer against hers and was pleasantly surprised when she pressed hers with equal force. It was a chaste kiss at first, testing to see where they both stood, and slowly became more hungry. Naruto needed to taste her, his patience was being whittled down at an alarming rate.

He flicked his tongue against her lips, caressing her bottom lip and trying to part them with his tongue. Her lips were pliant, but still didn't open. Naruto pulled away, opening his eyes to look at her. He wish he could have got a picture of her face with her eyes closed like that. "Hinata," he said softly. She opened her eyes and he could see the apprehension in them. "Please," he nearly begged. She stared at him, her heart beating fast when she the need in his eyes. Hinata opened her mouth and an expectant moan came from her lips. Naruto pressed his lips back to hers, his tongue slithered into her mouth and explored. Touching and caressing every inch of the warm cavern. He coaxed her tongue to play with his, and groaned when she accepted the invitation.

Their tongues tangled and slid against one another, causing both of them to melt into one another. Another surprise came when Naruto felt Hinata's hips start to push against his. A second of panic shot through him when he realized how hard he was and that she might feel it, but it was quickly forgotten when he felt her push up and felt the outline of her warm center through her skirt. He moved his hips at a slower speed purposefully, asking a question with each movement. _Can you feel me?_

When she changed her angle, standing on her tiptoes and pushing down against the outline of his throbbing cock, he got his answer. _Yes._ He pushed his hips harder with another unspoken question. _Do you want me?_ She met it with equal force. _Yes._ The last question was asked with a sharp thrust, trying to pull her answer from her. _How soon?_ She groaned into the kiss. _Now!_ That was all he needed, her silent confirmation was almost tangible with its intensity. He broke the kiss to bend down and grab each of her legs in his arms and hoisting her up.

She wrapped them around him in naturally and draped her arms around his shoulders. His hands were up her skirt and gripping her backside to keep her up, making her heart race. She gasped when he gave a cheek a firm squeeze. "My bed or the couch?" Naruto asked breathlessly. Hinata was still trying to steady her breathing enough to speak, before she breathed out "Anywhere." Naruto stared at her for a moment, his mind working to not only think of if he could make it to his bedroom, but also trying to process the sensory overload of Hinata in his lap.

Finally, he made his decision. She deserved to have this happen comfortably on a bed, not in some strange position on his couch. He pressed her further into him and heaved their bodies up. She nestled her face in his neck and her breath made the skin tingle. One could think he'd flown by how fast he'd walked to his bedroom, happy that he didn't close his door so he didn't have to take his hands off her for a second.

The steps between his door and his bed were taken in long sweeping motions and before they knew it, his shins were pressed against the frame. She'd been slipping from his grasp so he readjusted her against him. Slowly, he lowered her down on her back, making sure her head rested gently on his pillows. Once she seemed comfortable he lowered himself down as well, kneeling between her legs.

His eyes descended on her, taking her in with grateful eyes. Her blouse and skirt had both ridden up, revealing her toned, smooth stomach and her equally toned and smooth upper thighs. Hinata felt his gaze as though it was tangible, like fingers feathering over her skin. It took her breath away. She drew in a deep breath, her chest rising as her lungs took in the air. Her subtle action made his eyes snap to her torso and watch intently as her blouse inched up further, teasing him with the sight of the bottom of her bra.

It made him equally breathless, and suddenly his shirt felt too tight. Without thinking, specifically not thinking of the effect it would have on her, he pulled off his shirt. She drew in another breath, but it was shaper and quicker than the last, almost a gasp. Her eyes widened and realization hit her like a pile of bricks. _This was really happening._ She suddenly felt too clothed. Seeing Naruto's bare chest and stomach made her ache in a primal and painful way, and she just wanted to be against it.

"Naruto," she said quietly, almost to herself. His eyes met hers and watched as her stuck her arms in her loose blouse and began pulling it off from the inside. He extended his arms to help, and get an excuse to touch her bare shoulders, but she had fully removed it before he could. She dropped her shirt off the bed where he'd dropped his, one hand resting on her stomach and the other up by her shoulder. She couldn't explain the feeling she had inside herself. It was a mix of wanting him to see all of her, but afraid that he won't be satisfied.

Naruto couldn't help but look down at her chest, his eyes seeming to act on their own urge against his will. They widened like Hinata's had as he took in the sight of her round, and gloriously supple breasts covered by a thin bra. He could almost see her nipples through the fabric and it sent a jolt through his veins, picking up the pace of his already fast heartbeat. The material was so sheer it was almost see-through. He bit his lip, trying to control himself. Hinata let out a shaky exhale before giving her quiet request, her face heating up just at the thought.

"P-Please touch me," she whispered despite wanting to speak louder. She was trying her best to be bold, remembering Sakura's advice on how she needed to tell him what she wanted, otherwise he wouldn't know. Naruto's hands hesitated above her breasts, as if waiting to see if she'd changed her mind. "Please," she said again, subtly arching to push her chest closer to his palms.

Naruto closed his eyes, shaking his head and laughing slightly to himself. He lowered his body onto her, his chest pressing against hers. She let out a sigh at the sensation, pushing her chest harder on his. "You're making me crazy, Hinata," he said, his voice husky and low. One of his hands slithered up her stomach and cupped a breast firmly and gently. A staggered moan came from her throat. "You don't know how much I want to touch you, do?" he asked playfully. He took in a breath through his teeth, making a hissing sound. She said his name when his mouth latched on her pulse point.

Her senses were being overloaded. His wet mouth sucking and tugging at the skin of her neck and his calloused hand massaging and squeezing her breast was making her dizzy. He made tiny, appreciative moans against her skin, worshiping her neck with his tongue and teeth. Her breaths were shaky when they came in and out, sighs mixing in when he gave a particularly sharp bite. She turned her head to the side to give him more flesh to praise.

He moaned gratefully, and continued the path down the side of her neck to her throat. They both knew he was leaving marks that she'd have to explain later, but she didn't care. Naruto felt a timid hand rest on the nape of his neck and thin fingers comb up the back of his head. Her other hand pressed onto his shoulder, fingernails putting soft pressure on the skin. His mouth stopped on the squishy juncture between her throat and sternum and nipped it harshly.

"Naruto," she gasped sharply. She felt rather than heard the rumbling laugh in his chest. The hand that was on her breast moved to her shoulder where the strap of her bra was, and tugged it down her arm. Making the thin material flop down and letting her breast free from it. He did the same to the other side, and spun the material so that he could unclasp it in the front. After a few moments of fumbling with the clasp and receiving a wonderfully happy giggle from Hinata, he slid the thin material from under her and let it drop on the floor.

Naruto was torn between wanting to lean up and take in the sight of her bare torso, and keeping himself pressed to her warm body. While he was debating himself, Hinata was trying to wiggle out of her skirt underneath him, still feeling too clothed. All he had left on was a pair of loose gym shorts that she knew he wasn't wearing anything underneath, and she wanted to be equally without clothing. She'd gotten the waist of the skirt to her knees when his hand swiftly reached between her knees and tugged it the rest of the way off her body.

His flicked his eyes up to meet hers and was surprised to see what he could swear was a grin. "You caught me," she said playfully but still a little nervously, sliding her arms around his shoulders. "Do I get a prize?" he said with equal playfulness. After suffocating between the long and decisive silences, they were both becoming more comfortable and relaxed. Her hands cupped his face and pulled him up gently into a kiss. It was timid but experimental, only the tip of her tongue ventured into his mouth, but soon fully caressed his.

She moaned against his mouth and pulled his body closer to hers, gasping when the gap between them was closed and their flesh was pressed against each other. Naruto felt himself becoming too undone too quickly and pulled away before he embarrassed himself. Hinata seemed to be unaware of her talented mouth, and gave a discontented groan. Her eyes stayed closed for a moment, before drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and sliding her tongue across it. Her small action made his hips jerk, causing his erection to bump against her clit through her panties. Her body jerked in response, and she bucked her hips instinctually. "A-Again," she whimpered, clearly becoming just as undone as him. Hinata's eyes were hazy and eager, holding him in an expectant gaze. He did what he was told without even thinking, and moved his hips against hers. He could feel how wet she was through the material, and it made him shudder in excitement.

A constant string of whimpers left Hinata's mouth, but it wasn't enough. Naruto's mouth descended onto her throat hungrily, sucking on the already forming spots as if to make them darker. There was less restraint with these kisses now. His previous ones had been mostly soft and careful. These were desperate and needy. Hinata felt him growl against her skin when his mouth reached the valley of her breasts.

She drew in a sharp breath when his hips moved harder against hers. His hands, just as hungry as his mouth, began fondling and squeezing her breasts with delicious roughness. "N-Naruto," she mewled. He seemed to be too entranced by her chest, kissing and nipping at the swells. "They're so soft," Naruto said to himself aloud. _"Told you."_ Kurama's voice seemed to abnormally quiet, like he was whispering from across the room. Possibly because Naruto wasn't even concerned with anything he had to say at this point.

Hinata yelped when his lips captured her nipple, the hand that was in his hair pushing him down. "Naruto!" she breathed shakily running her other hand through her hair, making a fist at the crown. His eyes flicked up and held hers in place as he treated her peak to the same worship as her neck. Pulling it with his teeth softly and flicking his tongue to soothe the pleasant sting. Her soft "hnn" noises were music of the most beautiful kind to Naruto. He could feel the nub begin to throb on his tongue and decided to switch. She took in a staggered breath when the cold air brushed across her throbbing peak, and she nearly choked on another gasp when he captured the neglected one.

Her breasts were so pillowy and warm, making him squeeze them with a little too much force than he intended, but it seemed Hinata liked it. Her hand that was in her hair flew down to his shoulder and gripped it firmly. "Naruto, please," she moaned. She didn't know what she was asking for, but still felt she needed to plead him for it. He sucked the peak harder at the sound of his name being called and she jerked, bumping his erection again. Naruto groaned against her breast and Hinata took in a deep breath.

He released her nipple and placed his mouth back in between her breasts. He left wet, sloppy and needy kisses down to her navel, hands moving down her sides and resting on her hips. "I need you so bad, Hinata," he said against her skin. "I can't take it anymore, I need you."

"I need you too," she responded. Her voice sounding equally apprehensive. His fingers toyed with the hem of her panties, dipping under and pulling, then letting it snap back against her hips. "Naruto…please." Her voice was almost begging him as she lifted her hips off the bed. Her face was flushed and her chest was rising and falling with deep breaths. Her nipples were shiny and dark pink from his treatment, and the trail of kisses he'd left were shining under the light. Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. "You're so beautiful," he said while maintaining eye contact. He saw the flush on her face spread to her chest and smiled.

Even with those hazy eyes that held desire, she was still shy and cute. "Please," she said again, subtly pushing her hips up to get his attention. He gave her a mischievous grin and pressed his lips to her skin again, kissing his way down to the hem of her panties. She took a deep breath when he grabbed the hem in between his teeth and began to pull up. He faked her out and let the hem snap back onto her skin. "N-Naruto," she said in frustration, a tone he hadn't heard from her before. It excited him and he wanted to hear more of it.

He did it again and she made the same frustrated noise. He went to do it again when without warning, her hand shot down into his hair and pushed with gentle force. "Please," she nearly whined. Naruto was struck by her boldness, before obliging…to a point. He still wanted to hear those cute little sounds. He slowly lowered his mouth down again kissed her mound through the fabric. She jerked her hips, more out of surprise now, but soon her body seemed to melt into the mattress.

He gently pushed her legs apart to get more comfortable, his mouth going lower at an agonizing pace. Naruto finally dragged his tongue over her clothed slit and she arched with a loud cry. Hinata tried to say his name but was only able to get the first syllable out. He sucked on her through her panties and he felt her thighs clench around him. "Na-Naruto," she mewled, arching off the bed. It felt so good but it wasn't enough, she needed more contact. "Please!" Her frustrated plea unraveled his resolve, and roughly tugged her panties down her legs.

He struggled a bit when they reached her ankles, and tossed them carelessly behind him. _"Now we're going to find out, huh?"_ Kurama's voice sounded subdued but held a tone of instigation. Naruto questioned him quietly, and received a throaty laugh from the fox. _"We're going to find out if she feels like velvet or not. But I bet she does."_ Naruto tried not to pay attention to the thought, thinking it would unravel him further.

Hinata's mind was overwhelmed, everything was real and she knew it was, but it felt like something right out of her dreams. Everything was so wonderful and every inch of skin he touched felt like it was set ablaze. Her nerves were singing from sensation and she felt like she was floating. When he began to kiss the inside of her thighs, she felt her vagina pulse in anticipation. Every wet kiss closer to the apex of her thighs was making her muscles tense. He was _so close._ Hinata tried to maneuver her mound lower to get closer to his lips. He whispered against her thighs things she couldn't hear, but the feeling of his breath made goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Please, Naruto." Her whine was drawn out and desperate and it gave him the boldness to finally dip his head between her thighs and give her a testing lick along her slit. Her hips twitched and she gasped. The pleasant shock from his tongue made her senses spin. When he parted her folds with his tongue she nearly screamed, biting a finger to suppress what she could. Naruto reached a hand up and pulled her finger from her teeth. He wanted to hear her completely abandon her shyness and be as vocal as possible. He laced his fingers with hers as a way to insure she couldn't do it again.

His tongue languidly swiped over her sensitive bud and she cried out, arching off the mattress. Her body was soaring, electricity shot through her veins and her vision was becoming blurry. When he added a finger she felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach and a deep ache began to throb pleasantly inside of her. "Naruto!" she groaned, her voice throaty and raspy. His finger thrust in her while his tongue played with her clit. Their eyes never left each other and it seemed to make everything more intense. His eyes were burning into hers and she felt pinned by them. The tips of her toes and fingers pulsed as he lapped at her hungrily but gently. Her legs were on his shoulders and her heels dug into his back as her toes curled. She was consumed by a heat that was familiar but far more powerful that she'd ever felt.

In all honesty, Naruto had no idea what he was doing, he was completely winging it. He knew he had no clue how to do this but felt compelled to for Hinata. Though, it seemed like his limited knowledge from Kakashi's trashy novels was paying off. She was responding wonderfully, arching her back and thrashing her head from side to side. Her mouth was open even when sounds didn't come out and her thighs trembled against him. He felt himself throbbing almost painfully and shifted to try and ease the pressure.

Hinata was becoming overwhelmed, almost thinking she could feel the blood rushing back and forth in each vein. The heat that pooled in her belly felt like it was boiling and going to burst. When his fingers found that throbbing spot inside her and thrust his fingers against it, she shattered. "N-Na-N," she stammered, not being able to form anything past one syllable, everything turning into a gasp at the last second. Every muscle in her body tensed and trembled for a few moments before she relaxed with a sigh, her legs sliding off his shoulders carelessly.

Her bones felt like jelly and the tips of her toes and fingers twitched with the feeling of pins and needles. All the colors around her seemed to blend together and she closed her eyes, panting while trying to catch her breath. Naruto caressed her inner thighs as she came down, smiling with pride at what he just did to her. She was completely undone, her body pliant and sensitive. One of her arms lay at her side while the other was pressed to her forehead like she'd faint. Her legs were spread wide without care or bashfulness, and her skin twitched wherever he touched her.

"Naruto," she breathed out, opening one hazy eye to look at him. His lips and chin were shiny and she felt heat go to her cheeks at the realization that it was from her. "Was it good?" he asked, trying to sound sexy but sounding more expectant than anything. She leaned up and rested on her elbows. Her inky hair was stuck to her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. She looked gorgeous and Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe. "Kiss me," she said, reaching out to him.

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him down onto her and deepened the kiss. Naruto was surprised by her sudden dominance, but chocked it up to reaching her limit, which excited him. He'd always suspected Hinata was a smoldering fire underneath her calm exterior. Both hands cupped his face as she kissed him sloppily, still drunk from her climax. The throbbing between his legs was becoming unbearable, and he pulled away to look at her seriously.

She made a disappointed sound that turned into a happy one when he placed his thumb on her lips. "Hinata," he said cautiously. She opened her eyes, heavy lids giving her a sultry expression that send another pulse through him. "Can we…go all the way with this?" He bit his lip in apprehension, hoping she'd say yes. Her arms wrapped slowly around his shoulders and she pulled him back down with roughness he didn't know she even possessed. "Yes," she whispered before kissing him again. "I've waited so long for this," she admitted against his lips, whispering as though embarrassed about it.

Naruto smiled, trying to stifle the happy giggle that wanted to come out. They kissed for a while, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. Their lips were swollen and sensitive but neither seemed to care. They were intoxicated by each other, and nothing around them seemed to matter. When Naruto pulled away to breathe, he took a moment to just look at Hinata and admire her, feeling lucky to have her here with him like this.

Her lips were swollen and he could almost feel them throbbing against his, her dark hair splayed under her head like a dark purple halo. The flush that was on her face had spread in patches down to her chest. She looked absolutely lovely and again, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He reached up a hand to cup her cheek and her eyes slowly opened. "Hinata," he said, caressing her cheek. She responded with a hum and a tiny smile, her hand going to his cheek and reciprocating his action.

He smiled back at her, his nervousness resurfacing. "Ready?" he asked cautiously. Both her hands cupped his face now and she nodded happily. "Yes. I'm ready Naruto." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, and reached over her to rummage through the drawer of his nightstand. She giggled happily when his chest was hovering above her head. He pulled out the strip of squares, hand shaking slightly, and tore one square off. She bit her lip and helped him take off his shorts, enjoying the shiver that went through him when her fingers hooked under the hem.

They were tossed with the other articles of clothing, and she gasped slightly in surprise. Being a kunoichi, she had been educated in sex and the myths and such around it had been dispelled, but when faced with the real thing, she couldn't but wonder if it was actually going to fit. "C-Can I…" she cleared her throat nervously and felt her face heat up when he looked at her excitedly. "Can I touch it?" He blinked at her, struck by her question, before nodding furiously and sitting of his heels.

She sat up, sitting on her heels as well with eyes slightly wide. She leaned in, hands slowly reaching out before finally wrapping around the thick member slowly. Naruto grunted and squeezed his thighs, trying hold back. Hinata's hands were soft and warm and he almost felt like he was melting in her palms. When her hands began to slowly pump him, he had to bite his finger. She was so skilled…or maybe he was just too sensitive at this point. Either way, she was making every nerve in his body thrum.

Hinata was doing so well, he considered giving up and cumming in her hands, maybe it would even temper him a little. But decided against it, mostly because it would be embarrassing to get this far and not go all the way. "Hinata," he groaned resting his forehead on the top of her head, breathing her in. "I-I can't take anymore, please." His hands stopped her wrists and pulled them away. He gently pushed her onto her back, putting a pillow underneath her to make her more comfortable.

She smiled at his small act of affection. Naruto tore the package open with shaky hands and rolled on the condom carefully, making sure everything was standard. He looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Ready?" She smiled and back and nodded. "Yeah." He swooped down to capture her lips in a quick kiss before burying his head in her neck and hair. "Tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

"Okay," she responded, nervousness and apprehension mixed in her voice. Naruto pushed her legs apart wider to fit him and ran his cock up and down her slit to slick himself, and slowly guided the tip inside her. Hinata gasped and her nails dug into his shoulders. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. In fact it was more of an awkward feeling than a painful one. "Everything okay?" he asked concerned. "Mhm, keep going," she sighed. He pushed in until he was fully inside and stopped to make sure she was still alright. Trying to form words from the groan that tore out of his throat. She was so warm and tight, pulsing around him with every breath. A tiny and quiet voice intruded his mind. _"Just like velvet."_

The slight pain had subsided and she had shifted until she found a position under him that felt right. "You can move," she said with slight frustration. Naruto smiled against her neck, she was just as ready as he was. He kissed her neck and began moving. His thrusts started out slow, both of them trying to get used to this new, overwhelming sensation of being one with another person. Her moans were sweet and high pitched, making him dizzy and driving him on. He hoped his grunts were too loud or jarring to her.

"Naruto, I-!" Hinata was desperately trying to form sentences, wanting to let him know how wonderful he was making her feel, but she could only moan out short statements. "S-So good, so good," she moaned, pulling his body closer to hers. "Ah, you're so tight, Hinata," he groaned against her neck. "Naruto. Please. Faster," she gasped out. She was squeezing him and he thought he'd lose it right there. He sped up, the sound of skin slapping together began to fill the room, along with lewd _shlick_ noises. Naruto was sucking on her neck now, groaning against her skin.

Hinata was trembling underneath him, her legs now wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer. Naruto lifted onto his elbows that were by each side of her head and changed his angle, remembering the advice he'd been given. He hit a bundle of nerves inside her and she went rigid, crying out and arching into him. "Naruto!" she nearly screamed. Her hands going above her head and squeezing the pillow beneath her head. She clenched around him like a vice grip and his hips stuttered. "Fuck, Hinata!" he grunted, biting down on her throat. Every time he pulled out, her hot center sucked him back in. Naruto bit his lip, the sight in front of him almost making him explode.

Her arms were above her head, grabbing desperately at the pillow. Her full breasts bounced with each slam of his hips and his hand reached out and squeezed one roughly and hungrily. A soft "ha" sound escaped her lips and she clenched around him again.

Hinata couldn't stop her moans at this point, he was rubbing against every nerve of her inner walls. Her body felt hot enough to melt and she felt like every vein was vibrating under her skin. Her toes curled and that familiar liquid heat pooled in her belly again, spreading to inside of her thighs, making them tighten around Naruto's waist. "Please, Naruto! Harder!" Her voice was almost shrill and she felt herself coming close to the end. He obeyed, giving her everything he had and grunting on her neck.

Naruto felt his groin tightening, his skin was on fire and the smallest brush of her the skin of her stomach against him made him groan embarrassingly loud. He was nearing his limit, and judging by Hinata's jerky hip movements, she was too. But he wasn't sure if she was as close as he was, and needed some kind of insurance she'd finish first. He slithered a hand between their bodies and pressed a finger to her tiny nub. Her eyes shot open and her hips jerked off the bed against him.

"N-Naruto! T-That's too much!" she cried, her body shaking. Hinata let out a few more small cries before she hit her climax. She almost screamed his name which made him blush and smile against her neck. He leaned up and kissed her sloppily, pulling away only slightly to speak clearly. "Just..please wait, Hinata. I'm almost there," he panted. It only took him four more pumps before his hips stuttered and jerked erratically. His groan turned into a growl as he released himself into the condom, a tiny part of his brain being disappointed by that fact, but it was soon forgotten when ecstasy flooded his veins.

He collapsed onto of her and when she let out a small, uncomfortable breath, he moved their bodies so they were side by side and still connected. Naruto pulled one of her smooth thighs over his hip and ran his hand up and down soothingly. She was whispering something that he couldn't really hear and forced himself to focus on her hushed words. "I love you," he heard her breathe. If his heart could even beat any faster, it absolutely did in that moment. He pulled her closer into his chest and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too, Babe," he said without any shame, smiling brightly at her. Her face lit up, even with the afterglow of sex her face seemed to shine brighter than anything in the room."

"I love you," she said, louder this time with more pride. He laughed and she snuggled into his chest. Naruto felt himself grow soft and grudgingly pulled out of her warmth. He kissed her forehead and scooted away from her. "Hold on, I'll be right back," he said, walking towards the bathroom to clean up. She giggled when she saw his cute little butt and nuzzled into his pillows. They smelled like him and she felt so calm while laying on them. Naruto was back in a flash with his trademark smile, pulling her against him again. They cuddled in silence, with a few small conversations between. Mostly him talking about how cute her face was when she came and her complimenting his performance, both blushing and laughing happily. Fatigue began to set in and Hinata's eyes were feeling heavy and dry. "What time is it?" she asked through a yawn. Naruto gave her a confused look for a second, before looking over her head at his alarm clock. "It's almost midnight."

Hinata bolted right up, a distraught expression settling on her pretty face. "I have to get home!" she said with destress. Naruto simply yawned and pulled her back down into him, and she didn't fight it. "You have to get back under these covers with me," he said playfully. "But what do I tell my dad," she protested falsely. "Tell him you're spending the night," he said tiredly, his eyes closing with each word. She smiled and snuggled against him again, happy to be in his bed, with him holding her so close. Hinata fell asleep peacefully, her body and mind in complete balance.

Naruto was slipping into slumber slowly but surely, when Kurama's voice echoed through his mind, but much softer than before. _"Like I said, just like velvet."_ Naruto didn't even fight him this time, only giving a tired smile and a nod. "Yeah, only better." He followed Hinata and fell asleep peacefully, thinking he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I really tried to make it sweet at the end but ? I hope I did. Again, thank you so much for reading and please r&r!


End file.
